ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Indrani Wants Advay To Stay
Indrani Wants Advay To Stay is the 12th episode of the show and is aired on 18 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Kajal says we will be getting homeless. Shakun says we lost the roof 5 years ago, when we kept this haveli mortgaged. Indrani says I just fell down, I did not break, did I let you all suffer ever, I will not let you get troubled, we did not get treasure, game did not end, we still have another way. Advay sees Chandni’s pic and says I know Indrani won’t lose, so I have plan B. Murli asks what’s this. Advay says I will tell later, it depends on Chandni. Indrani says our win or failure depends on Chandni now. Its morning, Chandni washes plates. Shikha asks what will you miss, when we go from here. Chandni says this kitchen. Meghna jokes on her. Shikha says what will we do if we lose this house. Chandni says we will stay here, I promise this, Lord is not seen, but he is with me. She tickles Shikha and makes her smile. She takes their plates to wash. She asks Meghna to catch and it falls. She asks Shikha to catch it and throws back. Advay gets hit on forehead. Chandni gets shocked. Indrani says Chandni…. Chandni says sorry. Indrani says Chandni never does any mistake, this won’t happen again. She says he is coming here to stay, he has bought this house. They get shocked. Indrani apologizes to him. Advay says your daughter got a deep wound, don’t know how much will it take to heal. Indrani asks Chandni to do aid to his wound. Chandni asks what will small wound affect him. He says its okay, I will get dressing done. Indrani says wait, Chandni will do it. Chandni gives cotton to Advay. She says you got hurt here. He says its hurting here. She says here and holds his hand to apply medicine. She asks him to have haldi milk and sleep, his wounds will heal soon. He holds her hand and says your given wound won’t heal so soon. He recalls the past. She says its hurting me. Rabba ve…..plays…. He says you have given much pain, now get habitual to bear it. She asks what pain did I give you. She frees her hand and goes. He removes bandage and says pain has such nature, giver does not remember and receiver does not forget ever. Kajal asks how did this happen, new owner of this haveli, that new guy. Shakun says Indrani got him here for some big matter. Indrani says I went to Agarwal to ask for time. FB shows Agarwal asking her to pay money or vacate the house. She asks him to give some time. He says I want money till evening. She says listen to me, give us 2 days. He pushes her. Advay comes and holds her. He asks Agarwal to buy some manners. Agarwal argues. Advay asks the loan. Agarwal says its much. Advay says I came here to pay old debt. He throws money and says I will pay all the loan. FB ends. Indrani says he came to give his rent and paid our loan, so he is the owner of this house now. Kajal says how did he give you 4 crores. Rajit asks why did he buy haveli. Kajal says anyone will buy 25 crores haveli for 4 crores, he came there with right amount. Mama asks where will we go now. Advay comes and says none will go anywhere, I know what it feels to see someone else in our house, this tradition will not break, mahant’s family will stay here. Indrani says don’t know how will we pay your favor. Chandni asks why are you doing favor on us, what price do you want. He says price is got in market, not in temple. He thinks this house is like temple for me, my family stayed here. He says I did this so that memories don’t end. Veer records when his friend fools a girl. The team runs to her and show she is a greedy girl. Veer announces about the next episode. Advay says you can stay here. Indrani says Agarwal won’t let you take any other house. Advay says world is big, every bird gets a nest, bird or even an eagle, don’t worry. He counts and Indrani stops him. She says you saved my family, how can I see you getting homeless, I want you to stay here. Advay sees Chandni. Veer says we will get many views. His friend shows Shikha’s video. Veer jokes on Mayank. His mum gets snacks and tea. She scolds them for making Veer naughty. Mayank says he plans all this. She asks Veer not to do any mischief, if anything wrong happens. Veer says we just joke and its not harmful, people don’t mind coming on show. She goes. Veer says there will be some point if she is saying, we will not upload this video. His friend says I have already uploaded this. Shikha gets angry and says now a guy is coming to stay in our house. Meghna says you guys are my house. Shikha says you have become daily soap heroine. Chandni asks why are you fighting. Shikha says he is coming to stay here, I m getting angry. Meghna says mum stopped me, I don’t think he is bad. Shikha says all guys are bad. Chandni says no. Shikha says guys just trouble innocent girls. Meghna gets the video and shows Chandni. Chandni asks what did you do, you can’t beat anyone. Shikha says he was saying nonsense. Meghna says whatever happened with Chandni, you can’t punish every way. Shikha says I still remember in which state Chandni came home. Chandni recalls the tortures. Precap: Advay says I came to take your room and you came to my room. She says you are saying you will leave room and Allahabad if I say. He says yes, I will leave room, house and city if you say, but not you, I m doing this so that you don’t have to leave house after our marriage. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 12 References Episode 12 Guide